Duels
by Dukki-chan
Summary: Harry has received a note from his arch rival, Draco Malfoy, telling him to meet him at the Room of Requirement. Lemoney goodness ensues! YAOI


**Pairing: **Harry X Draco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry, Draco or anyone associated with the HP universe. (though I wish I did, like most other fans do)

**Warning: **This fan fiction contains material not suited for homophobes, small children, or people in public places. I don't recommend reading this in front of your parents, either.

**Note: **This may just be a one-shot…but I may turn into a full story quite easily. It all depends on **YOU**! If you like this story please let me know! (I don't want to keep writing something that no one is going to read).

It was late. He shouldn't have been there, roaming the castle. He should have been up in his dormitory, listening to Ron's snores and the chirping of Neville's toad, Trevor. But never the less, there he was, on his way to the Room of Requirement with his father's Invisibility Cloak, his Marauder's Map, and a note from his greatest enemy: Draco Malfoy.

_Potter, _

_Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement. I know you know where it is, and I know you know how it works. Ask it to turn into the place that only you and I can go. _

_Malfoy. _

_P.S. if you don't show up, I'll tell Snape that you were the one who stole from his store room. _

Harry had read and reread the note ever since Malfoy had slipped it into his bag after Potions. Undoubtedly, Malfoy was out to pick a fight, a duel no less. If Ron and Hermione had seen the note, they would have kept him from going, which was why Harry had carefully hidden the note from them at all cost. He would not back down from what ever challenge Malfoy threw at him, he couldn't handle the shame.

Before long, with the aid of the Map, Harry found himself opposite Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry that depicted him teaching trolls to ballet.

_Become the place only Malfoy and I can go…become the place only Malfoy and I can go…become the place only Malfoy and I can go…_ Harry repeated in his head as he walked back and forth the bare stretch of wall.

Finally, a portion of the wall seemed to shrink in on itself and with a small _pop! _a fine green door with a great silver handle appeared, waiting for Harry to enter. Harry scoffed to himself at the door's coloration. Of course it would be green and silver. _Nasty little Slytherin git…_

After tucking the Map into his back pocket, and storing the Cloak within his robes, Harry entered the Room of Requirement, wand at the ready, prepared for what ever foul play Malfoy threw at him.

Upon entering, Harry was immediately struck with the realization that Malfoy did not intend to battle him at all, not in a magical sense, at least. The Room was garbed in deep green silk tapestries hung from the walls and ceiling on great silver walls. At least a hundred silver candles were spread over every surface, their flickering glow made Harry see hundreds of green snakes slinking up the walls. But amid all of the finery, Malfoy was no where to be seen.

_He must have called me here just to make me seem like an idiot…he doesn't even intend on coming…_ Furious, Harry turned on his heel and made for the door…only, there was no door for him to head to. It had disappeared.

"I had a feeling you'd try to escape," came Malfoy's drawling voice from somewhere amid the tapestries.

Harry wheeled around, wand raised. "Where are you?" He peered around the room. There was a rustle of movement and Malfoy appeared before Harry. The Slytherin's tie was undone, and it hung loosely around his neck. The top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, which revealed several inches of smooth pale skin.

Malfoy smirked at the sight of Harry prepared for a duel. "I didn't bring you here to fight you, Potter."

"Right," Harry said sarcastically. "I suppose you just brought me over for a nice cup of tea then, right?" He did not lower his wand.

Malfoy came closer to Harry. Harry in turn backed up, almost until his back was against the wall. "You're quick, Potter, I like that," Malfoy said smoothly. He was nose to nose with the Gryffindor now, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Harry's head, boxing him in. Harry was forced to lower his wand.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. Was Malfoy making him lower his defenses so he could catch him unawares? Either way, Harry didn't like where this was going. "If I'm not here to fight you, what am I here for?" Harry asked merely to stall.

Malfoy smirked. "To entertain me," he whispered in his rival's ear. The Slytherin took Harry's ear into his mouth and licked it slowly. Gradually he moved down to Harry's neck, licking and biting enough to cause bruising.

Harry's green eyes were wide with shock. He tried to push Malfoy away, but the Slytherin only grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the wall above his head.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm through with you, Potter," Malfoy said dangerously.

Harry squirmed, but to no effect. Because of Malfoy's control over the Room, a pair of shackles appeared on the wall, made of pure silver. Malfoy's grey eyes flicked up to the manacles and his smirk widened. "Now, do I have to chain you up? Or will you be a good boy?" The Slytherin began attacking Harry's neck once more.

"I-I won't run, Malfoy," Harry finally said. Anything would be better than being chained up by Draco Fucking Malfoy.

Malfoy chuckled against Harry's skin. "I'm a little disappointed. I wanted to see you tied up."

"Sick bastard…" Harry grumbled.

Malfoy's only response was to shove one hand down the front of Harry's pants and squeeze his length tightly. Harry gave a yelp of surprise and pressed himself fully against Malfoy. "You had best start talking to me properly, Potter. You don't want me to punish you, do you?" The Slytherin rubbed his thumb against the tip of Harry's cock forcefully.

The thing that scared Harry most about the situation was not the fact that he was being violated by his rival, or the fact that Malfoy was threatening to "punish" him. No, the thing that Harry was most unsettled by was the fact that he was _responding _to it. Even now, his length was hardening painfully as Malfoy continued his ministrations.

Malfoy had noticed Harry's reaction as well. "So it seems you're not as opposed to this as you thought, are you Potter." The blonde let go of Harry's hand, which he had been holding against the wall, if you remember, and used it instead to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"Stop!" Harry said suddenly. He pushed Malfoy away with enough force to knock the boy over, which he did. The Gryffindor slouched, painting heavily, against the wall and glared down at his enemy. "I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy, but if you think I'm playing along, you're out of your skull."

Malfoy looked unperturbed; rather, he looked highly amused. "Oh but Potter, you _were_ playing along. At least, _little_ Harry was." He snickered and glanced down at the bulge in Harry's jeans.

Harry unconsciously moved a hand in front of the bulge, as if that could hide it. _It's not little…_ he thought angrily. "Well maybe that had something to do with the fact that you had your hand down my shorts!"

In one fluid motion, Malfoy got back on his feet and had Harry pinned once again, this time by his shoulders. "So you admit it, then."

"Admit _what_?!"

It was then that Malfoy kissed him for the first time. In a clash of tongues and teeth, the two came together in a battle for dominance. It came quite easily for both boys, to be kissing each other without shame or consequence. It only came naturally, then, that the two fell upon the floor, which sprouted a bed the moment they wished for one. Harry landed atop Malfoy, much to his pleasure.

"I thought you weren't playing along?" Malfoy said as Harry undid his pants.

"I didn't think I was, either. Now shut up and kiss me again, you Slytherin git."

This time it was _Harry's _turn to put his hand down _Malfoy's_ pants. As the two kissed, Harry pulled off Malfoy's pants, undergarments and all, and the Gryffindor inserted one finger inside the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Malfoy said around Harry's lips. The Slytherin had no idea how this was supposed to work, and therefore was quite surprised when Harry stuck a finger up his bum.

Harry kissed Malfoy's neck softly. "If I don't do this first, it'll just hurt more. Didn't you know that?" He pulled away to look down at the blonde, smirking with amusement.

Malfoy blushed at his ignorance and looked away. "No, I didn't. Excuse me if this is my first time actually doing the whole thing."

Harry raised an eyebrow and inserted another finger. "What do you mean 'whole thing'?"

Malfoy gasped at the new addition and bit his lip to hold in his voice. "I've-I've only ever gotten blow jobs before…from Blaise…" he said breathily.

Harry wiggled his fingers for several moments in silence. In truth, he hadn't done this before, either. The idea to stretch him first just sort of fell into his head. "Ready Malfoy?" he finally said.

Malfoy nodded and laced his arms around Harry's neck. He brought himself up to kiss Harry once. "Call me Draco, please…" he said softly.

Harry kissed Malf--_Draco_ back and positioned himself. Gently, he eased himself inside, grunting.

The Slytherin fell back, biting his lip and his eyes tearing up. It really hurt! "Ah! Damn it, Harry!" he cried.

"S-Sorry," Harry said through gritted teeth. Slowly, he began thrusting into the other boy. Soon his head began to spin with a thousand thoughts and feelings. Being inside Draco was like nothing he had every experienced before. It was as if they were one person; breathing and moving together as ripple after ripple of passion wracked their sweat-soaked bodies. The faster Harry moved, the more vocal Draco became. The Slytherin called Harry's name on the sweetest of winds; his own voice.

"Ah! Harry! F-Faster!" he would cry. And Harry would eagerly comply.

It did not take long, you can imagine, for the final burst of passion. Harry fell panting on Draco's chest, whom had come not long before. The two lie their for a while, each listening to the other's rapid heartbeat and wondering what in the hell they were going to do next.

"Draco…" Harry said after a while. He was running a finger around Draco's pale nipple.

"Hm?" replied Draco, whom was playing with Harry's hair.

"I don't understand…why did you tell me to come here? Did you plan this?" he said, meaning the sex.

Draco was silent for several long moments, instead toying thoughtfully with the Gryffindor's hair. "I-I suppose I did, in a way. When I wrote the note, I knew there was no way you'd back down if I challenged you, you're just too damn proud." Harry chuckled. "I never thought you'd actually go with it, though. I thought for sure I'd walk out of here with a pair of frog legs hexed onto my ears," Draco said in a quiet voice.

Harry chuckled again. "Well it's not too late. I could still set you up with a pair, if you'd like."

Draco yanked Harry's hair. "You're such a git, Potter."

"Right back at 'cha, Malfoy."

**HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! THE ONE READING THE SMUT! If you liked this story, you should give it a review! **


End file.
